


May I Have A Dance?

by BrokenWings395



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Asphyxiation Kink, BDSM, Blood Play, Multi, The Kou are hostages, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire hunting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenWings395/pseuds/BrokenWings395
Summary: Kouen and his siblings, Koumei, Kougyoku, Kouha, and Hakuryuu are vampire hunters, with Aladdin, Alibaba, and Morgiana as ones in training. When at a masquerade ball, they are confronted by rare pureblood vampires and taken as hostages. Puzzles are around every corner. Mysteries of long ago battles. Now, it's a race against time to make it out alive.





	1. The Ball

_~An Invitation~_

_~~The owner of the prestigious Sindria Mansion has invited you to a masquerade ball._

_~~We are pleased to have you there, dress in your best dresses or suits fitted with a gorgeous mask._

_~~A carriage will pick you up at 9:00 pm and transport you to the ball._

_~~We hope to have you attend._

_~S._

Kouen read the invitation a few more times, Kougyoku fitting her mask with a red feather and a few more rubies before setting it down.

"Whew, it's finished. Kouen, why haven't you worked on yours?" She asked, her red eyes focused on him.

Kouen didn't respond, looking at the single letter signature at the bottom.

S. Who could that be? He wondered.

Hakuryuu was currently fixing his waistcoat as Koumei packed their weapons.

Aladdin, Alibaba, and Morgiana, the three they had in training, were busy fooling around.

They were vampire hunters, the best in their field.

Koumei made sure to pack all their strongest weapons, Kougyoku helping touch up Kouen's hair just a small bit, "I finished your mask for you."

Kouen nodded, "Thank you, Kougyoku. The ball is in an hour, and you haven't fixed the sash on your shoulder."

Kouha bounced into the room, his mask already on his face. A red mask with a black feather, multiple rubies and silver lines.

The young boy giggled, "Hey, what is taking so long? The carriage should be here by now."

Hakuryuu put on his mask, "Kouha, it won't be here until another hour."

Kougyoku put on hers and helped put on Kouen's.

Aladdin walked in and Kougyoku put his mask on, Alibaba and Morgiana already dressed and ready.

Kouen made sure to keep an eye out for suspicious figures, and of course, vampires.

Kouen also fixed Kougyoku's sash quickly, the transparent, red fabric draping over her left arm.

"Okay, make sure you grab and hide your weapons, if there are no vampires, which there is a possibility of, we need to make sure we don't seem like murders if the blade of a knife is showing," Kouen said as he heard the distant sound of hooves meeting the stone path to their large house.

The others nodded and quickly got ready as the hoofbeats came closer and louder.

Two coaches were out front when they came out, both coaches decorated nicely with curtains covering the windows. They were each pulled by a pair of four, black horses, which were throwing their heads as the black feather perched behind their pricked ears ruffled in the wind.

Kouen walked out first, dressed accordingly for the ball. He was wearing a tux with a red waist coat underneath along with a red dress shirt. His black dress pants hung from him a bit, but was mostly unnoticeable, and his shoes were black with gold lining on the ankle.

His mask was black with a red feather on the side, golden lines covering his mask as well as jewels.

Kougyoku was out next, holding up the front of her dress slightly so she wouldn't trip over it. Her dress was primarily a crimson red, with gold detail around the collar of her dress. Her dress had no straps, staying on by hugging her upper body, the sash over her left arm. In the transparent fabric, there were golden flowers. The bottom of her dress was two layers, the top being lighter red than the rest of the dress, and had golden flowers on it with some white. Along the edge of her dress, golden trim was there.

Her mask had four rubies on the front with golden flowers around the mask, a red feather perched on the side. Some gold was applied to the spaces next to the eyeholes, creating a shimmery effect.

Kouen gladly helped her into the carriage, letting her get comfortable in it before he got in. The coachmen helped the others in after.

Koumei was dressed similar to Kouen, but had a black waistcoat on instead. He got into the carriage with Kouen and Kougyoku, putting on his mask. Small golden swirls were around the eyeholes and a small red ruby was in between the eyeholes, standing out among the pitch black mask. Silver lines danced underneath the holes, and a few more rubies were there too.

Kouha bounced out next, wearing just a red waistcoat and a white shirt underneath it. He had black dress pants on completed with his shoes, that had a tiny sigil at the end of the shoe.

His mask was highly decorated, red with a black feather, rubies along the forehead, and silver lines dancing around the red mask.

Once he got into the carriage, the coachman closed the door and waited for the second carriage to be filled. Kouen was wondering how they knew they needed two carriages instead of one.

Hakuryuu walked out, dressed in a black waistcoat and black dress shirt with golden buttons down it. His pants and everything else was also black, but his shoes had gold at the heel like Kouen. His mask was a simple black with a black feather, which had a white flower underneath it, and silver lines, no jewels at all. The lines swirled around his mask as if they were snakes.

He got into the second carriage, looking out the window by slightly moving the curtains, the night was cold and fresh. He looked in his sleeve to make sure his knife was well hidden.

Aladdin, Alibaba, and Morgiana were the last out, all dressed in similar outfits.

Aladdin had a tuxedo on, his mask a black one with a blue feather and golden swirls.

Alibaba had a tuxedo with a red shirt and his mask was black with a silver lines, nothing else.

And Morgiana wore an elegant dress, a black one with golden trim. Her black mask was the same, gold around the edges with a black rose at the corner, golden beads hanging from under it.

Once all were in the carriages and ready, the heard the whip and the carriage moved, the hoofbeats echoing throughout their lot. Kouen stayed silent while the others conversed a little about what might happen at the ball, feeling every little bump the carriage went over and the rattle of the carriage when the horses sped up a bit.

Hakuryuu smiled as the three in his carriage talked away, excited for the ball. He conversed a little, smiling at Aladdin. Even though they were in training, he could sense they would make great vampire hunters.

Kougyoku looked out the window, seeing the lights of the mansion shining through the fog surrounding it. The mansion sat at the top of a mountain, nearly hidden from the view of their tiny town.

The ride lasted for twenty minutes, and soon, they were at the mansion. Kougyoku was in awe at the gorgeous statues and structures. People dressed in fancy suits and dresses walked from their carriages into the mansion, going under the large, glass chandelier in the hallway to the ballroom.

Kouen had an uneasy feeling about this place, his mind telling him to leave, but he refused. He needed to protect the others.

Aladdin walked with his two friends inside, going back to his perverted side and staring at the beautiful women there.

Kouen walked with Kougyoku, Koumei, Kouha, and Hakuryuu into the mansion, faintly hearing the sounds of violins and other string instruments.

He saw the three ahead of them talking and laughing, Hakuryuu gently smiling at the three.

Kougyoku walked into the ballroom first, seeing many couples dancing with each other, their movements matching the music. A man walked up to her and offered her to a dance with him, and Kougyoku obliged, taking his hand and he led her to the floor.

Kouen watched his every move just in case he was a vampire, but, he saw a female vampire on the floor, alone without a partner.

"Koumei, that woman over near the punch without a partner is a vampire," he said to his brother, "Ask her to dance with you and wait for the right moment."

Koumei nodded and walked over to her, noticing her red eyes. Definitely a vampire. He held out his hand to her, "Hello, I see you are alone."

She smiled at him, "I need a partner, but I can't find one."

Koumei gave her a smile back, "May I have this dance?"

She nodded, putting her hand in his and he led her to the floor, seeing Kougyoku dancing with the man from earlier.

Koumei put his hand on her waist and held her other hand with his other hand. He swayed with her to the music before she began to twirl, her face inching closer to his neck. Koumei avoided it by turning the other way, continuing to dance with her until the lights went out.

Kougyoku quickly went over to Kouen and Kouha, locating Hakuryuu and the others so they could stay together.

Koumei took the knife and raised it, ready to strike her when he heard the knife shatter.

The lights came back on and everybody gasped at the sight.

People laid on the ground, male and female, bleeding from their necks. Their dance partners licked the blood off their lips, turning to everybody else.

Koumei felt afraid when he saw a white haired male in front of him, hand out and pieces of the knife in it. His dark grey eyes were focused on Koumei, locked onto him.

He knew exactly what he was, and the entire gang gasped.

He was face to face with a pureblood vampire, the rarest kind of vampire around.


	2. The Banquet

Koumei gasped as he saw the shattered pieces of the knife, backing away from the pureblood before running into something.

He looked behind him to see a large man, who he could also recognize as a pureblood, with reddish hair and stern reddish eyes. He grabbed Koumei as six other people appeared.

The leader was easy to identify, piercing yellow eyes and long, purple hair. He walked over to the white haired pureblood and spoke with a European accent, "My dear, put down your hand, you're scaring our guests."

The pureblood obeyed and lowered his hand, and the leader kissed his neck gently before pulling away and turning to Koumei and the others.

"Masrur, Drakon, Hinahoho," He said, "Take these hunters to the basement, lock them up good." He grabbed his lover's hand and walked to the others as two from the crowd walked forward, the one holding Koumei grabbed Kouha and dragging him away.

Kouen growled and grabbed his blade, ready to strike at them, but to no avail, weapons designed to kill purebloods were lost after the vampiric war thousands of years ago.

Kougyoku and Hakuryuu were grabbed by the large, blue haired male and dragged away, leaving Kouen and the three in training, Aladdin, Alibaba, and Morgiana.

The green haired pureblood with yellow eyes stepped forward and grabbed the three, leaving Kouen by himself.

The leader smirked and walked over to Kouen, yellow eyes meeting red before he spoke something in Latin and Kouen saw only black.

~|~|~|~|~|~

Sinbad smirked at Ja'far as the red haired hunter fell asleep, "Sharrkan, bring that one to my room. Ja'far hasn't had human blood in so long." He walked over to his mate and gently kissed him, wrapping his arms around the others waist.

He felt his mate kiss back and watched as Sharrkan grabbed the hunter and dragged him to Sinbad and Ja'far's large bedroom.

Pisti bounced as the others herded the rest of the humans to a corner so they could have something for later.

Ja'far smiled, gliding his tongue over his fangs when he pulled away, "Let's go to our room, the others need their dinner."

Sinbad nodded and walked with Ja'far to their room on the first floor, the largest out of all the bedrooms in the mansion.

They saw Sharrkan drag the hunter into their room, and Ja'far licked his lips in both a hungry and seductive way. Sinbad smiled and kissed Ja'far's neck gently as they walked to their room.

Sharrkan chained the hunter to the wall, "Is that all, Sinbad?"

The purple haired pureblood nodded, walking into the room just in time to see the hunter wake up from his sleep.

Sharrkan watched before leaving to handle the others, Ja'far walking in and swallowing thickly.

He licked his lips slightly as he watched the hunter, Sinbad smirking and walking over, getting a firm grasp on the hunter's chin.

The hunter uttered nothing as Sinbad smirked, moving the hunter's head to the side.

He motioned for Ja'far to come over, and the hunter stared at him, finally speaking, "If you want to kill me, kill me already."

Sinbad laughed, "What fun would that be if we killed you already?"

The hunter kept a stern glare on his face, eyes locked onto Sinbad.

The leader chuckled, "How about we start with an introduction? Tell me your name."

The hunter glared but didn't speak, turning his gaze to Ja'far.

Sinbad smirked, "Well, I'm Sinbad, and that's my mate, Ja'far."

Ja'far smiled and walked over, settling himself into the hunter's lap before moving to graze his fangs over the hunter's neck.

The hunter grimaced and tried to avoid it, but Sinbad took a knife and made a small cut on the hunter's arm, blood dripping from the wound.

Sinbad looked to Ja'far, the white haired pureblood smirking a small bit and placing his lips to the wound, licking up the blood.

He hummed in delight as he continued to drink the blood, Sinbad watching the hunter squirm and grunt slowly under his mate.

Ja'far felt the aching hunger go away as the blood went down his throat, and he continued to drink. Sinbad pulled him away after a while, "Let's not drain him yet, my love."

Ja'far pulled away with blood stained lips and teeth, the hunter still bleeding from his arm.

Sinbad smirked and licked Ja'far's lips clean, watching the red haired hunter struggle.

"Ah, ah, ah," Sinbad teased with a smirk, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The hunter continued to struggle and Sinbad chuckled, "Let's check on the others, Ja'far."

Ja'far smiled and they left the room together, leaving the hunter alone and chained up.

~|~|~|~|~|~

Kouen woke up and groaned, his head dizzy and vision blurry.

He heard footsteps and saw two male figures enter the room, faintly recognizing the leader and his mate.

He saw him walk over and felt the firm grip on his chin, Kouen growled at the sensation, staring directly into the leader's yellow eyes.

He wanted to rip that smirk off his face.

When he saw the leader motion his lover over, he growled, "If you want to kill me, kill me already."

The leader chuckled, "What fun would that be if we killed you already?"

Kouen growled as the leader continued to speak, "How about we start with an introduction? Tell me your name."

The red haired hunter refused to speak, keeping his eyes locked on the leader before looking to the white haired male.

His once gray eyes were now a light green, his fangs showing and his green eyes glowed a bit in the dark.

The leader smirked at him, "Well, I'm Sinbad, and that's my mate, Ja'far."

Kouen looked at Ja'far, watching him walk over and settle himself into Kouen's lap. The hunter bit back a small moan as Ja'far traced his neck with his fangs, the feeling causing arousal to creep through his body.

The pureblood was very attractive, but deathly pale, unlike his mate, who had tanner skin rather than the pale of a regular vampire. Another thing that set them apart.

Kouen grimaced at the feeling as well, moving around to try and avoid it, but to no avail. He closed his eyes only to feel a sharp pain in his arm.

He looked up at his arm and saw a thin cut, blood dripping down it. Ja'far seemed pleased with it, licking his lips before placing them to the wound. Kouen squirmed as he felt a tongue glide across it, grunting a small bit to hide his arousal. 

He then felt a sucking sensation and knew the vampire was drinking from him, but why wasn't he aiming for the neck? Kouen wondered about this behavior, as it was rare among vampires to not drink from the neck.

They were up to something, and it had to do with him.

He felt every ounce of blood leave him, his face becoming pale before Sinbad pulled his mate away, "Let's not drain him yet, my love."

Ja'far pulled away, his lips covered in blood.

Kouen's mind turned the feeling of being fed on into arousal, and he wanted more of that feeling.

Kouen watched as Sinbad glided his tongue across Ja'far's lips, licking the blood off. They were sick lovers. Very sick lovers. He wanted away and he started to struggle, trying to break the chains holding his wrists together.

"Ah, ah, ah," he heard Sinbad say, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Kouen never wanted to kill him more than when he heard that.

He watched them leave, leaving the hunter all alone with a bleeding arm.

~|~|~|~|~|~|~

Kougyoku struggled in the grip of the pureblood, kicking her heels out in an effort to wound him.

The pureblood didn't do anything to defend himself, keeping on dragging her across the ground with Hakuryuu on the other side.

They were both confused and scared for their lives.

Kougyoku looked down a hallway they went by as they headed downstairs, seeing two men there.

The small white haired pureblood from earlier was pinned up against the wall with the leader's mouth latched onto his throat.

She saw the leader's Adam apple bob a bit, signaling he was swallowing.

When he pulled away, blood dripped from his lips, and Kougyoku was utterly surprised and confused.

A vampire feeding off another vampire, the hell?

They seemed to notice her staring and turned to look at her, piercing yellow and gentle green stared into her red.

Kougyoku blushed a little before letting out a squeak as she felt them go down the stairs into the basement, where she saw the others in different cells.

Koumei looked up at he quickly ran to the front of his cell, reaching for Kougyoku, "Thank goodness you're okay!" 

Kouha was banging his fist against the wall, a pouty look on his face. He heard Koumei and looked up, smiling when he saw his sister and half-brother.

Aladdin, Alibaba, and Morgiana were no where to be seen, and they hoped that they were going to be okay.

Kouen on the other hand, they were scared for.

Being put into a temporary sleep and dragged to the leader's room, who knows what they are doing to him?

Torturing him probably.

Kougyoku squeaked as she was thrown roughly into a cell, Hakuryuu being thrown into the one next to her.

He coughed quietly, the dust in the cell straining his lungs. Looking to Kougyoku, he gently smiled, "I'm glad you are okay, Kougyoku."

Kougyoku smiled back but quickly watched the pureblood leave and five vampiric guards take their places. Those were definitely not purebloods and easy to take down if they were able to get out.

Koumei had his eye on them, not letting the guards out of his sight. 

If they got out, they needed to get Kouen out too.

But they didn't have pureblood killing weapons, which were lost thousands of years ago, proving that getting out of the mansion will be extremely hard.

The guards stood in front of their cells, standing guard intently.

Hakuryuu wondered about Aladdin, Morgiana, and Alibaba.

He hoped they were okay, watching the guard in front of his cell.

~|~|~|~|~|~

Aladdin watched as a few women filled jugs full of alcoholic drinks for the dinner tonight, as a huge dinner was scheduled to celebrate the blood moon happening this night.

Morgiana was helping some of the servants with moving dishes to the banquet hall, and was surprised at how most of the servants were human and others were vampiric servants.

Alibaba helped prepare the table, obliging to everything to avoid losing his life. 

They were hunters in training, and have never killed a vampire in their whole lives. Because of this, they were made servants and saved from the cells they were held in.

Though, Alibaba said in his mind, We need to get Kouen and the others out too.

Morgiana handed Alibaba a few plates as Aladdin carried a jug full of wine, and by the smell, there was blood in it. He grimaced a bit as the smell filled his nostrils, continuing to carry the jug to the table.

After the table was set, they heard the booming voice of the leader, "Let the banquet begin!"


	3. The Blood

Ja'far smiled as vampires, mostly non pure ones, flooded the room and sat down at the many seats at the long, dark oak table.

Sinbad walked over to him, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "So, how have you been?" He asked, wrapping an arm around Ja'far.

The white haired pureblood smiled, "This has been more fun then the last ball. How long ago was that one?"

"About three thousand years ago, my dear."

Ja'far smiled and kissed him gently, "I love you."

Sinbad smiled and gently kissed back, "I love you too."

The generals started to fill the room after the guests finished entering the room and taking their seats at the end of the table, two seats left empty for the leader and his mate.

Sinbad dressed in his usual attire, a white dress shirt with a violet waistcoat. His dress pants were black and so were his shoes. Long, purple hair was tied back into a neat ponytail that had a small jeweled hair tie.

Ja'far had a small, red, tear shaped ruby hanging from a gold chain on his forehead. Diamonds were encrusted in the chain, giving a slight sparkle to it. He had on a white dress shirt with a green waistcoat with dark green details. He had white satin gloves on, a signature detail of their vampiric clan.

Sinbad walked Ja'far down the stairs to the table, where everyone was waiting for the two.

Sinbad helped Ja'far get settled before sitting down in his seat. He motioned for the servants, Morgiana and Alibaba being two of them, to fill their glasses with wine.

Aladdin was helping carry the other vampire's luggage, currently, he was trying to carry a large bag to the guest room.

Sinbad smiled as a female servant filled his glass, Ja'far smiling but he felt that... something was out of place.

He looked to the window, just in time to see a dark figure disappear from view.

He tensed up, his eyes looking for the figure.

Sinbad noticed how tensed Ja'far was and held his hand, "What's wrong?"

Ja'far swallowed and looked to Sinbad with a small smile, "It's nothing, Sinbad, enjoy the banquet."

Sinbad nodded, knowing deep down something was bothering Ja'far. He took a sip of his wine, watching Ja'far closely.

Then, Ja'far excused himself from the table, many of the other purebloods surprised and confused at this unusual action.

Sinbad got up to go after his mate, who was now walking towards their room.

~|~|~|~|~|~

Kouen couldn't feel his wrists when he saw the pureblood walk in, closing and locking the door behind him.

He knew he was locking the door to keep someone out, and saw Ja'far lay down on the bed.

Hearing some soft snores, he knew Ja'far had fallen asleep, but then his eyes widened as the window opened and a figure jump into the room.

It held a small sword, which had a opening where a crescent laid sideways with a circle above it.

Kouen, in shock of what it is, recognized the weapon as one of the pureblood weapons that were lost.

The figure walked over to the sleeping pureblood and raised the weapon, red eyes and a smirk clear on it's face.

Kouen yelled, "Hey!"

The figure stopped, turning around to see Kouen. The figure had long, black hair tied back into a bobble style. His red eyes were menacing, and Kouen felt like he was staring into the eyes of the devil.

The man smirked and raised the weapon, Kouen yelling for him to stop, and went to stab Ja'far.

But Kouen's yelling woke Ja'far up just in time to avoid being killed, the sword going straight into the mattress.

The figure growled and Sinbad kicked down the door, eyes locking onto the figure. He snarled at him, "Judar, back away from Ja'far."

Judar laughed, "You still care about this weakling? He can't do much of anything!"

Judar grabbed Ja'far by his hair roughly and threw him to the floor. Ja'far pulled out one of his weapons, an arrowhead shaped dagger, which did have killing abilities, with the intent of hurting Judar.

Sinbad growled at the other pureblood when he roughly handled his mate, eyes locking onto Judar. His eyes were full of anger, and he pulled out of his dress pants pocket the same blade Judar had.

Ja'far tried to get up, only to receive a slice to the back from Judar. Blood started staining his shirt, Ja'far wincing a bit from the burning pain.

That was the last straw for Sinbad, appearing behind Judar and holding the sword to his throat, "You better be happy I am sparing your life, Judar. Or else, I would've killed you already."

Judar smirked, tracing a finger over Sinbad's chin, "As if you can kill me. See you later, sugar."

With that, Judar walked away and jumped from the window, vanishing into thin air.

Ja'far quickly got up and ran to Sinbad, holding him and asking in a frantic tone, "Are you okay? I'm so sorry."

Sinbad frowned, kissing Ja'far gently, "You did nothing wrong, come, let's get that wound healed up."

Kouen watched as they left the room, confused on why Judar would attack them, and when a maid came in to clean up the blood spilled, he asked, "Who is Judar?"

The maid tensed a little but spoke, "Judar is a lone pureblood with no clan. He is looking for a mate and decided on Sinbad, our clan leader, but sadly, Sinbad is already mated. To Ja'far."

The maid took a rag and started cleaning, continuing to talk, "In a mated pureblood relationship, they are both loyal to one another. If one betrays the other and gets another mate, the one betraying is killed as punishment. Sinbad would never do that to Ja'far, so Judar has been trying to get rid of Ja'far so Sinbad would be alone."

Kouen listened intently, and was quite surprised on why Judar was hurting them.

"So, it's an act of jealousy."

"Yes, it is."

The maid finished and left, heading to help Ja'far heal his wound.

~|~|~|~|~|~

The others quickly ran to Ja'far's aid after a servant had informed them of what had happened.

Yamuraiha was quick to get to work, Sinbad helping get Ja'far's waistcoat and blood stained shirt off. She traced the wound to calculate how deep it was before working a spell to heal it.

The others watched from afar, Pisti worried to death for Ja'far. Sinbad held his lover's hand, peppering him with kisses and sweet nothings.

Aladdin overheard and went to see, gasping slightly when he saw what had happened. He hasn't seen such a wound before, and it frightened him greatly.

He hurried to tell the others, trying to stay silent the best he could.

~|~|~|~|~|~

Kougyoku was counting the number of tiles on the floor when the guards were called out of the cells and to the outer area of the mansion.

Confused at the action, she turned to Hakuryuu, "What's going on?"

Hakuryuu looked at her, "I heard the guards talking about how the mate of the leader was attacked. They are going to keep an eye on the mansion now."

Kougyoku's eyes widened, "Attacked? How come?"

Hakuryuu shook his head, "I don't know. But someone definitely has a hatred for the leader's mate."

Kougyoku nodded, watching the others in their cells before she came up with an idea. She gently took the hairpin that held her hair together and tried to open the cell door, moving it around inside the lock.

Koumei watched as Kougyoku tried to unlock it, her eyes full of determination.

Then, a few maids walked in, walking over and taking the hair pin before unlocking the door with a key.

Kougyoku scooted to the back of the cell, watching the maids intently.

They smiled at her, telling her that she was not in trouble or to be hurt. She was only going to be going to be trained to work as a maid.

Kouha watched them, gripping the iron bars holding him inside as Kougyoku was led away.

He didn't know what plans they had for Koumei, Hakuryuu, and himself, but he hoped they were easy so they could get out.

They needed to get out of the mansion.

And fast.

~|~|~|~|~|~

Kougyoku walked down the long hallways to the maids' quarters, looking at the many portraits and paintings before coming across a large one that sparked interest in her.

The painting was of a night, but the darkened sky was lit up with fire and its embers. She could see the leader on a black horse, raising a sword into the reddened sky, his eyes full of the will to fight. His mate was on a white horse next to him, his face calm but arrowhead shaped daggers dangling on a red string from his wrist. The other purebloods were behind them, all with different weapons, but the same will in their eyes.

Fight or die.

Kougyoku scanned over the painting, seeing five men across from them. By their attire and weapons, she recognized them as vampire hunters. She saw a familiar face among them and quickly read the gold plate at the bottom of it.

'The War.'

The war? She wondered, before realizing she was looking at a painting of the war her great great great grandfather was in, a famous vampire hunter.

The war between humans and vampires was the painting.

If he was there, he must have valuable information in his old journals, though, they would be able to read it if they ever got out.

The maids gently tugged the sleeve of her dress to tell her it was time to move.

Kougyoku nodded and took one last look at the painting, noticing a small budge on the sword held in the leader's hand.

She would have to check it out later, as she saw the door close on her. Now, her time as a maid began.

~|~|~|~|~|~

Sinbad held his mate gently as the wound healed, leaving a nasty scar behind.

Ja'far frowned, head lowered and hidden in Sinbad's chest. He was ashamed of his scars, especially when Sinbad saw them.

He felt like he was an animal branded over and over again, leaving a mark everywhere on his body.

Sinbad frowned gently, kissing Ja'far's forehead, "Darling, look at me. Please."

Ja'far sighed and looked directly into his mate's yellow eyes. "Sinbad, I'm sor-" his sentence was cut off with by Sinbad kissing him gently.

He loved his mate, and hated to see Ja'far in this state. It hurt him greatly, his heart aching every time he saw that look.

Sinbad pulled away gently, carefully lifting Ja'far up bridal style, and headed back to their room, just in time to see a maid leave after feeding and giving water to the hunter.

Ja'far looked to him, "Thank you for waking me up, or I wouldn't be here."

The hunter nodded, Ja'far asking, "Tell us your name, hunter."

The red haired male sighed, hesitating for a moment before speaking, "Kouen."

Sinbad smiled, "Well, Kouen, thank you for saving my mate, but don't think that this will get you freedom."

Kouen nodded, looking at Ja'far as Sinbad laid him down on the large bed. He felt bad for the pureblood, having to be the victim of someone's jealousy, and having to pay the price.

Sinbad gently climbed on top of Ja'far, kissing his neck gently, an arm on the other's waist. Ja'far smiled gently as Sinbad pulled him into a deep kiss.

Kouen turned away, looking at the wall so he could avoid seeing what was going on.

Ja'far smiled in the kiss before kissing back, wrapping his legs around Sinbad's waist. He placed a hand behind Sinbad's head, pulling away and using his other hand to grab Sinbad's and put it on his throat.

Sinbad froze, staring down at Ja'far, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

His mate nodded, "I do. I'll tap your hand when it becomes too much."

Sinbad nodded, and gently started to tighten his grip on Ja'far's throat. Ja'far smiled as he felt his airway being strained a small bit.

Kouen watched them, swallowing a bit as he saw Sinbad's hands tighten.

Ja'far felt Sinbad's hand tighten more until he couldn't breathe anymore, his pants unbearably tight.

Sinbad kept his hand tight, watching Ja'far carefully and waiting for the gentle tap. Ja'far raised his hand after a while and tapped Sinbad's hand, signaling him to let go of his throat.

Sinbad obliged, removing his hand and gently kissing Ja'far. A red mark was showing up on Ja'far's neck as Sinbad moved to remove the rest of Ja'far's clothing, Ja'far resting his head on a few fluffy pillows during this.

Ja'far smirked at Sinbad when he felt the last of his clothing removed, getting up and removing his mate's waistcoat as he felt the other's fangs tracing his neck.

"Sinbad, keep still or else I will never get this clothing off," Ja'far said with a small laugh as he removed Sinbad's dress shirt.

Sinbad chuckled and sunk his fangs into Ja'far's neck, earning a moan from him.

Ja'far moaned as Sinbad drank a small ounce of his blood, Sinbad pulling away quickly and smirking at Kouen.

He got up and walked over, running a finger under the hunter's chin, a smirk on his face.

"I wonder what happens to a vampire hunter once bitten by a vampire?"


	4. The Mystery

Kouen swallowed as the words rolled off Sinbad's tongue, watching him intently.

He kept silent, causing Sinbad to smirk and to settle into his lap, his yellow eyes looking over him.

"You know, I've wondered what hunter blood tastes like. Bitter or sweet?"

Kouen growled lowly and winced when he felt Sinbad's fangs sink into his neck, Ja'far watching them from the bed.

The pale pureblood smirked as he saw blood run down Kouen's neck, getting up to lick the excess blood up.

Sinbad smirked as he drank a few ounces before pulling away, the red liquid covering his fangs and lips, as well as the corners of his mouth.

"Bittersweet," He said with a chuckle, "Love it."

Ja'far dragged his tongue gently across the small streams of blood, cleaning them up as Sinbad put his lips to Kouen's, allowing the hunter to taste his own blood.

Kouen grimaced at the iron taste, trying to move his head away to escape Sinbad. But he couldn't with the pureblood's strength.

Ja'far moaned in delight as he pulled away, licking blood off his lips before moving his hand down to Kouen's erection, which was concealed in the tight, black pants.

The hunter felt the sensation and focused his attention on Ja'far, his face becoming red as his hips bucked a small bit.

Sinbad smirked, kissing Ja'far's neck before grabbing a small cup and making a small cut under the one that was made preciously, blood dripping into the glass cup.

"I don't want to cause my mate pain," Sinbad said, pulling the blood filled glass away. He pulled Ja'far away from Kouen and held him to his chest.

Kissing his mate deeply, he put two fingers in the blood before gently sliding them into Ja'far, a long moan emitting from Ja'far.

Kouen swallowed as he watched them, hearing every moan Ja'far made and saw every thrust Sinbad made with his fingers.

All using his blood.

Sinbad smirked as he slowly scissored his mate, hearing the slight squish the wet blood made.

Ja'far moaned, "Ngh. More. Ah-ah."

Sinbad smirked, waiting for the right moment before thrusting his fingers far up into his mate, directly hitting Ja'far's prostate.

"Ah!"

Ja'far let out a loud moan with surprise in it, throwing his hips forward and sinking his fangs into Sinbad's neck.

Ja'far didn't drink Sinbad's blood, gently pulling away and apologizing for it, only to have Sinbad give another sharp thrust.

Ja'far gripped Sinbad's long, purple hair, moaning loudly with every thrust his lover made.

"Ah! Fuck!" Ja'far moaned, his climax getting close when Sinbad abruptly stopped. Ja'far whined, wiggling his hips to get some motion. He started to fuck himself on Sinbad's finger before Sinbad pulled his fingers away.

"Go give our guest some treatment while I fuck you," Sinbad said with a smirk, kissing Ja'far gently.

Ja'far smirked and kissed back, before heading over and pulling Kouen's erection out. It was big, but not something Ja'far couldn't fit in his mouth.

He flicked his tongue at the head before taking the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it as Sinbad used Kouen's blood to lube himself up.

Kouen moaned quietly, moving his hips a small bit as he felt Ja'far's hot, wet mouth surround the head of his erection.

Damn, he was good.

Ja'far kept sucking the head, moaning around it before Sinbad slid into him, causing Ja'far to let out a loud, long moan.

Kouen moaned, feeling the vibrations around his erection. He wanted to grab Ja'far's hair and keep him on his cock, but he couldn't with his chained wrists.

Sinbad smirked and thrusted all the way up into him, tracing his fangs over the back of Ja'far's neck.

Ja'far moaned around Kouen's cock, the deep thrust Sinbad made making him nearly deep throat it. He took the entire length into his mouth, moaning around it as Sinbad started to thrust into him.

"Fuck," Kouen moaned as he felt Ja'far all around his cock. Sinbad groaned as he felt the tightness that was Ja'far, thrusting gently into his mate so he could be used to the feeling before he started fucking his mate like an animal.

"That's right, darling, keep giving it to him. You look so pretty like that," Sinbad said with a smirk, licking a stripe up Ja'far's neck.

Ja'far moaned, feeling Kouen tense up and knew he was close to his climax. "Fuck, don't stop, ah," Kouen moaned, bucking his hips slightly.

Sinbad smirked, "You sure do like his mouth around your cock, how about your cock in him?"

Kouen went wide eyed when Sinbad said that, Ja'far taking the chance to bob his head. Kouen bucked his hips, "Fuck, I'm. Ah. I'm gonna. Ngh. Cum!"

Right when he said cum, he did. He released his load into Ja'far's mouth. Ja'far smiled and swallowed it all, pulling off with a pop and opening his mouth.

Kouen smirked, "Do you think he can stretch around it? Maybe even around both of our cocks?"

Sinbad turned to Ja'far, "Do you think you can, dear?"

Ja'far thought for a moment before deciding, "I think I can take both of you."

Sinbad nodded, "We'll go over warnings once me and you are finished."

Sinbad smirked, kissing his mate's back before slamming into him, causing Ja'far to throw his head back and let out a loud moan.

"Fuck, darling," Sinbad groaned, "You are still tight after all these years."

Ja'far smirked, "I don't loosen up easily."

Sinbad chuckled and kept thrusting into Ja'far's heat, the pale haired pureblood a moaning mess underneath his mate.

Ja'far moaned, his tongue hanging from his mouth and his eyes dark with lust.

"Harder! Oh fuck!" Ja'far moaned, meeting Sinbad's thrusts and making his mate go deeper into him.

The room was filled with the sounds of moaning, grunts, and the slap of skin meeting.

Sinbad smirked, "As you wish." He started using more force, slamming into his mate ruthlessly now. Ja'far wasn't minding it but Sinbad kept his ear out for anything Ja'ar said that meant stop.

Ja'far moaned, letting out choked breaths with each thrust Sinbad made. The thrusts were knocking air from him with how hard they were, and soon, Ja'far was trying to breathe normally.

" **Prohibere!"**

Sinbad halted immediately, Ja'far panting slightly, his climax close.

Sinbad kissed the back of Ja'far's neck, comforting his mate.

Purebloods had a lot of strength, and when they have sex, especially when being the one on top, this strength can pose danger to their partner. Sinbad was cautious about Ja'far, continuing to comfort his mate until he gave the signal to start again.

Kouen watched them, quite happy with the way they cared for each other, even if Sinbad did most of it.

Red blood was smeared over Ja'far's ass, the cup of blood on the floor beside Sinbad.

"Don't worry, we'll use it again," Sinbad said with a smirk.

Ja'far then raised his hand and Sinbad started thrusting, being more gentle as to not have the same thing happen again.

Ja'far moaned, reaching back and grabbing a strand of Sinbad's long, purple hair. He pulled it gently as his back arched more, his head was thrown back, and his eyes rolled back into his head. He moaned loudly as his hit his climax, white seed spilling over the floor and on his stomach.

Sinbad smirked, groaning at the feeling of Ja'far tighten around him in the midst of his orgasm. This was sending Sinbad over the edge, and he felt his climax closer than before.

"Fuck~" he moaned, slamming into Ja'far a few times before he reached his climax, releasing his entire load into his mate.

Ja'far panted as sweat rolled down his face, feeling Sinbad's seed go straight up into him.

"Oh fuck," Ja'far as semen dripped from him, around Sinbad's cock, and onto the floor.

Sinbad panted as well, feeling Ja'far tighten around him more, he waited a small bit before pulling out, Ja'far whining at the loss of penetration.

Kouen looked to Sinbad, the pureblood smirking at him, "Ja'far, tell me when you're ready."

Ja'far nodded, regaining his breath as he slowly calmed after what appeared to be euphoria.

Sinbad held his mate close, tracing his fangs across Ja'far's neck. Ja'far moaned quietly, reaching his arm back to grip Sinbad's neck.

Sweat glistened on their skin, the room echoing with soft moans and pants. The two stayed intertwined with each other before Ja'far broke away from Sinbad and crawled over to Kouen, pressing his lips to the hunter's for a deep kiss.

Sinbad smirked and placed kisses along Ja'far's spine, his mate shivering at the touch.

Kouen kissed back, feeling Ja'far cup his face and slide his tongue into his awaiting mouth.

Kouen moaned gently, Ja'far smirking and continuing, his tongue exploring the warm cavern that was Kouen's mouth.

Kouen bucked a little, slightly impatient with the way Ja'far and Sinbad were dragging out things. Ja'far smirked, wrapping his arms around Kouen's neck as Sinbad moved to kiss the back of his neck.

Sinbad smirked at Kouen, sinking his fangs into Ja'far's neck, blood creating small, thin, red streams from the punctured area.

Kouen felt Ja'far pull away, a moan emitting from the pureblood's throat.

And he knew he was drinking from him when he saw Sinbad's Adam apple bob.

Ja'far moaned gently as he felt Sinbad swallow a mouthful of his blood, dipping his fingers in the cup of blood beside them. Using the blood, he wrapped his hand around Kouen and started stroking him, lubricating him with the wet blood.

Kouen groaned, every stroke Ja'far made sending a wave of pleasure through his body. Sinbad pulled away from Ja'far's neck, blood covering his lips. He glided his tongue over his bloodied lips, cleaning the blood off.

Kouen groaned, bucking his hips into Ja'far's hand. Ja'far smirked, "So eager, you have to wait, dear."

Kouen was not pleased with Ja'far's teasing.

Ja'far smirked, leaning down to drag his tongue up the underside of Kouen's length. Kouen bucked his hips a little, red eyes staring into a dark green.

Then, Ja'far pulled himself up and got into Kouen's lap, teasingly letting Kouen's length run over his gaping entrance, Sinbad's semen still dripping from it.

"You're such a tease, Ja'far," Kouen said with a small smirk, Ja'far smirking back at him as he slowly lowered himself onto Kouen.

Kouen groaned as he felt Ja'far around him, the pureblood still tight even after his mate fucked him. Ja'far moaned as he took Kouen entirely, raising his hand and giving the signal Sinbad could start preparing.

Sinbad nodded, dipping his fingers in the cup of blood before gently sliding them into Ja'far, feeling then run along Kouen's length.

Kouen groaned at the feeling while Ja'far winced only slightly, not being used to being stretched this much.

Ja'far leaned down to catch Kouen's lips in a small kiss, feeling Sinbad add a third finger and stretching him more.

Sinbad stretched Ja'far carefully, not wanting to hurt him as he had hurt others in the past.

Ja'far let out soft moans as he continued to kiss Kouen, wrapping his arms around the hunter's neck as he slowly deepened the kiss.

Sinbad smirked at the two, moving to slowly push the tip into Ja'far.

Ja'far's eyes went wide and he let out a loud moan, the kiss breaking. Sinbad smirked and slowly pushed in further, Ja'far wincing slightly and Kouen groaning at the feeling of Sinbad sliding against him.

Sinbad groaned, gently thrusting a bit, Kouen thrusting in time with up. Ja'far moaned, meeting their thrusts and sending waves of pleasure through his veins.

"Oh fuck," Ja'far moaned as their thrusting started speeding up, their paces breaking into two separate paces and both thrusting into him at different times.

Then, Sinbad reached out in front of him and grabbed Ja'far's throat with one hand, squeezing as he pulled Ja'far's arms back and used his other hand to hold his wrists behind him.

"Ah!" Ja'far moaned as he felt his airways start to be cut off. His moans were becoming breathy as Sinbad tightened his hand more.

Kouen watched Ja'far, still thrusting up into the pureblood. Ja'far kept letting out breathy moans as Sinbad continued to tighten his grip on his mate's neck, thrusting sharply.

Ja'far moaned, soon his airways were cut off completely. He tried to suck in some breaths so he could last longer, but knew he wouldn't be able to.

Sinbad kept thrusting, Kouen grunting every time they slid against each other. "Fuck," Kouen moaned as Ja'far started to tighten around both of them, pushing Kouen's climax closer and closer.

Sinbad kept his pace, hard and fast, and didn't loosen his grip on Ja'far's throat.

Ja'far's face was red as he turned his head to the side to face Sinbad, the purple haired pureblood letting go of Ja'far's throat.

Ja'far coughed and took a few deep breaths it, still meeting Kouen's and Sinbad's thrusts as he regained breath.

Kouen grunted as Ja'far met his thrust, going deep into the pureblood.

Ja'far moaned as both Sinbad and Kouen hit that spot directly, his body shaking with pleasure.

"Oh! Fuck!" Ja'far moaned loudly as he went into a quick moment of euphoria, reaching his climax and releasing onto Kouen.

Ja'far's walls tightening around the Kouen and Sinbad sent them over the edge, both releasing deep inside Ja'far.

Sinbad groaned, pulling Ja'far to his chest as he came, his mate a moaning mess.

Kouen panted and watched the two, Ja'far panting as Sinbad slowly slid out, kissing his mate's neck.

Ja'far waited to calm down before sliding Kouen out of him, turning to kiss Sinbad softly.

Sinbad smirked and kissed back, lifting Ja'far up gently and laying him down on the bed.

Kouen sat there, watching the two as they calmed each other down more and relaxed.

"I love you," Ja'far said softly as he wrapped his arms around Sinbad's neck.

Sinbad chuckled, "I love you too, I have loved you for more than a thousand years."

\---------

Kougyoku felt very out of place as the maids fixed her hair, the long, black dress with the white apron already put on.

She looked at two portraits on the wall, one of the lead pureblood and one of his mate.

She read the golden plates underneath.

'Sinbad' and 'Ja'far'.

She felt the maid pull her hair back into a bun, the bun a bit tight.

Kougyoku couldn't stop thinking about the bulge in the painting, and knew she had to go see what it was.

It might be something that will help them get out.

\------

Kouha and Koumei were being led to the stables, the place they were going to work at.

The smell of horses and hay filled their noses as they walked into the large and fancy stable, other servants grooming down three horses in an area next to the entrance.

A small, blonde vampire, which they recognize as one of the purebloods from earlier, walked over while leading a very large, black horse, which was nearly twice her size.

She smiled, "It's good to see you two here, we need some help with the horses."

She handed the lead rope to Koumei, the horse snorting at him. Koumei was small bit intimidated by the size of the horse, but then led the horse out to the pasture, Kouha being handed a white horse smaller than the black one to lead to her stall.

"This is Bellator, Sinbad's horse, take good care of him ok?" She said with a smile, before walking out of the stable and to the mansion.

Koumei swallowed as he slowly led Bellator out to the large pasture. Kouha gently put his hand to the white horse's nose, "That's a good girl."

Now he didn't know where her stall was, and asked another servant where her stall was.

"Oh, Amor's stall is next to Bellator's, it's the third one on the right."

Kouha nodded and led Amor to her stall, unclipping the lead once she was in, then closed and locked the door.

Koumei let the stallion loose into the pasture, carefully backing away from the gate and heading back to Kouha, who was now looking behind some bales of hay.

"What is it, Kouha?" He asked, looking at his brother.

Kouha pointed to a horseshoe indent in a slab of stone, a crescent moon above it.

The slab looked it could be moved, but Kouha said he couldn't move it.

Koumei was confused, "That's weird."

Then, the stablehands were called to their rooms, and Kouha and Koumei obliged, their curiosity of the stone filling their minds.

\---------

Hakuryuu was being trained to be a servant, but was in a different position than Aladdin, Morgiana, and Alibaba.

He was being trained to help clean the place up, and was more like a maid.

He dressed into his servant attire, a black shirt with black pants and black shoes.

During his walk to Sharrkan's room, which was one of the purebloods, but the glint of something shiny caught his eye.

He walked over to a portrait of the leader and his mate, the chain on the pale haired pureblood's head glowing with small bulge.

Hakuryuu quickly found a pocket in the painting and pulled out a necklace with a thin charm shaped like a crescent moon.

He quickly stuffed it into his pocket and headed to Sharrkan's room quickly.

He thought to himself, "What is this necklace for?"

It had a purpose, being hidden like that, and he was determined to find out what it was.


	5. Danger

Hakuryuu arrived at the pureblood's room quickly, trying to avoid being late and causing suspicion.

He knocked on the door to signal Sharrkan he had arrived, hearing the vampire chuckle and tell him to come in.

Hakuryuu opened the door slowly, revealing the tanned vampire laying on his bed, looking out his window to the sky.

Hakuryuu cleared his throat, which caught the pureblood's attention. He smiled, "Well, hello." His green eyes trailed over Hakuryuu, looking for any suspicious signs. Hakuryuu closed the door as he walked over to the nightstand, where a small metal tray with a cup and a large bottle of wine was.

"Pour me some, will you?" Sharrkan said with a small grin. Hakuryuu nodded, grabbing the bottle of wine and gently pouring some into the cup. Sharrkan watched him, smirking. 

Once the cup was full, Hakuryuu put the bottle back down and lifted the cup, handing it to Sharrkan. "Thank you," he said, putting the cup to his lips and drinking a bit of the red wine.

Hakuryuu nodded as he stepped back a little, putting his hand in his pocket to feel around for the small, thin necklace.

He felt the chain and tried to hide his relief as he pulled his hand back out, waiting for Sharrkan to finish with his cup.

The pureblood seemed to take his precious time with drinking, taking small sips here and there with long waits in between. 

The hunter stood his ground as he waited, his mind drifting through the small memories he had made here in this mansion.

He noticed the leader had something up his sleeves. He had a plan, it was clear in his eyes.

Hakuryuu just needed to find out what he was planning to do with him and the others.

"Hello~?" Sharrkan said one more time to try and get Hakuryuu's attention, the servant staring at the ground.

Hakuryuu snapped back to reality and looked up, seeing the vampire handing him the cup, which was now empty.

"My apologies," he said as he refilled the cup, Sharrkan smiling. His fangs were showing and Hakuryuu swallowed at the sight of them.

"Don't be scared, I don't bite," Sharrkan smiled, "Often."

Hakuryuu stood his ground as fear flooded his mind, his blue eyes locking onto the vampire's green.

That was one of the things that made purebloods scary. Their eyes weren't red, their eyes only turned red when angered.

They look too human.

And blend in among the living.

Only difference is the small glint of fangs hidden behind reddened lips.

\-------------

Kougyoku walked down the hall, beside two other maids. She felt the creaking of the wooden boards as she walked over them, clearly telling her the age of this mansion.

She'd known about Sinbad and Ja'far, and their records say they've been around for more than four thousand years.

Staying together for that long meant commitment and forever lasting love.

One of the maids stopped as a door opened and Ja'far stepped out, in a long, green, elegant robe.

It was made of satin, and nearly hung off his shoulders, the golden embroidery shining under one of the candles settled on the wall.

"I would like to have a bottle of wine delivered to the study, where I will be for the remainder of today."

The maid nodded, "As you wish." 

Kougyoku then blushed as a fully naked Sinbad walked out and hugged Ja'far from behind, "I'll go with you. I can't leave you by yourself because of Judar."

Ja'far smiled, "Get dressed and meet me in the study."

Then, Kougyoku's eyes met Ja'far's, "You are coming with me to the study."

Kougyoku nodded as Sinbad went back inside the room and Ja'far started walking towards the study.

Kougyoku followed behind, noticing the maids had disappeared, presumably to get the wine and glasses.

Ja'far was walking so silently, no noise coming from him. It was if he was walking on air.

The study was easy to recognize, large doors with many carved details. Ja'far used the candle he had in his hand to light the torch next to the doors before lifting up the wooden board blocking the entrance.

Kougyoku waited patiently as Ja'far opened the large doors, revealing a beautiful library with a circle in the middle of the roof. It was glass, allowing the moon to shine it's glory into the library.

Kougyoku stared in awe as Ja'far walked towards a desk in the middle, where scrolls sat with a pot of ink and a white feathered quill.

Then, Sinbad appeared behind Kougyoku, "After you, miss~"

She blushed and walked in, looking around before Ja'far cleared his throat, "Stand beside me."

Kougyoku nodded and walked over to stand beside him, Sinbad walking over and pulling Ja'far into a soft kiss.

"Sinbad, my ass hurts so if you could please let me be comfortable-"

"Aw, did I wreck you too hard?"

"Yes, yes you did."

Sinbad chuckled before he heard the maids walk in, one holding a tray of the wine and the other holding the tray of glasses.

Sinbad smiled and thanked them, the maids smiling at them before setting the trays down on the coffee table in the library.

Kougyoku watched as they left, smiles on their faces. They seemed to like it here, and were just as human as Kougyoku.

But, she wondered, why would humans enjoy serving these monsters?

Ja'far turned to her, "Could you pour me a glass as I finish this document?"

Kougyoku nodded and walked over, popping the cork before pouring it carefully into the glass.

Sinbad smirked before he grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the desk, "What do you have to work on this time, my dear?"

"Trade documents, as well as some bills of sale for our equipment and horses."

"Ah, you have to get those finished quickly."

"I know, now if you stop bothering me, I'll be able to get these done before sunrise."

Sinbad chuckled and got up, walking over to a large bookshelf and tracing the spines with his fingers. He looked for a book that interested him before coming across a fairly old one that was fully written in Latin.

Sinbad pulled the dusty, old book out and blew off some of the dusty before walking over to the chair and sitting down.

Kougyoku turned to Sinbad and nodded and she poured him a glass as well, making sure she didn't spill any.

Ja'far unrolled one of the bills of sale, it was for one of their mares, and he picked up the quill. He dipped it in the raven black ink before starting to fill it out.

Sinbad opened the book and started reading, only looking up when Kougyoku handed him his glass of wine.

Sinbad smiled and gently sipped it before putting it down on the desk, Ja'far took his glass with a smile, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Kougyoku said gently as she bowed her head.

\-----------

Koumei sighed as Kouha continued to pace back and forth in their room, his footsteps creaking as he walked across the wooden boards.

"Still wondering about that stone?" Koumei asked.

Kouha nodded, "There has to be something in this mansion that unlocks it-"

"But trying to look for it would take nearly all day."

"Exactly," Kouha said, stopping his small pace and walking over to his bed, laying down on it.

"We have to find the others, with Hakuryuu and Kougyoku working in the mansion, and Kouen held captive somewhere in there, they must have found something," Koumei suggested.

"But first, we have to get out of here unnoticed," Kouha said, looking up at the ceiling.

Koumei nodded, hearing footsteps outside the door was other servants headed to their quarters for the night, "Maybe we could try to meet up with the others?"

"We can try, we just have to avoid being caught," Kouha said, reaching off to blow out the candle on the nightstand beside his bed.

Koumei nodded before he climbed under the thick sheets, watching as the room fell into complete darkness.

Kouha sighed as he pulled the sheets over his body before both fell asleep.

\-----------

Kouen groaned as his arms started to become numb, his body sore and his head feeling like he got hit by a carriage head on.

Curse these blood-drinking bastards, he thought as he kept listening for any sign of the purebloods coming back from whoever they went.

He heard footsteps, and then heard a soft knock at the door. Then, the large, wooden opened, the hinges creaking as it slowly opened all the way, revealing his sister, Kougyoku, standing in front of the threshold.

Her eyes went wide at the sight of her captive brother, "K-Kouen!?"

He felt relief flood his body at the sight of Kougyoku safe and sound, and she walked over to him, "I've been instructed to let you walk around the room, but you are still unable to leave."

Kouen raised an eyebrow as Kougyoku took a key and unlocked the chain, the red head male taking in a deep breath as he let his arms fall. The chains were still around his wrists and dug into them, but at least he wasn't doomed to stay in his last position forever. 

"How long are they intending to keep me here?" Kouen said, "How long as a feeding tool?"

"I don't know, Kouen," Kougyoku said, helping her brother up onto his feet, "They do plan on keeping us, seeing as we are hunters and have found out they exist."

Kouen nodded as his legs shook a small bit under him, and he took a few steps to get used to using his legs once again.

Kougyoku smiled softly before sighing, "Even if this place is home to the most dangerous vampires around, it feels like home. They have a family aura in this place."

Kouen nodded, “Yes, I can feel it throughout this place. They are all different, but still one single family under one roof.”

\- - - - - - - - -

The quill scratched on the paper as it ran out of ink, Ja’far dipping the tip back in the black liquid before continuing to write.

Sinbad sat in one of the velvet red chairs, reading a book written entirely in Latin as he waited for Ja’far to finish.

The pureblood picked up his glass of wine as he read, hearing the quill stop and Ja’far sigh softly.

“There it is,” Ja’far said, “Last document.”

Sinbad smiled as he drank the red liquid, savoring its taste before putting the glass back down.

Ja’far got up, stretching as Sinbad set his book down, the taller male walking over and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“We need to have a meeting with the others,” Sinbad said, “We need to heighten the security in this place. I also need to keep you around me more, as Judar is trying to lead you away from me and the others.”

“Sin, I know, but you know I can’t allow you or the others to get hurt-“

“It’s Judar, he will hurt the others whether you’re around or not. He wants nothing more than me his mate and this place burned to the ground.”

Ja’far sighed, gently leaning against the other, “Now that I’m thinking about Judar and his actions, it seems he’s attacking less and less. It had been a long time ago that he had attacked first, and seemed to gain a hiatus before attacking again not too long ago.”

“He has been erasing his tracks too, it’s significantly harder to track him. He’s gaining levels ahead of us, and we need to try and reach him before he delivers that fatal blow to our clan.”

Sinbad placed a kiss to Ja’far’s forehead, Ja’far smiling softly.

“I’ll gather the others for the meeting,” Ja’far said, “You head to the meeting hall.”

Sinbad nodded and let Ja’far go, seeing his robe flow behind him as he walked.

Sinbad felt the aura of the mansion change over the years. Change after they gained more clan members. Change after they gain new enemies.

Change after the war.

The war had a significant effect on them, they were more cautious, more careful around outsiders.

Especially hunters.

Sinbad felt he knew them from somewhere, as if he had seen them before. But it was impossible.

He had never known them, but, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of familiarity when they took them hostage.


	6. Meeting

The purebloods gathered around the round table, waiting for their leader to enter and start the urgent meeting.

Hakuryuu stood outside the door, having accompanied Sharrkan to the meeting hall.

Spartos held a glass of wine in his hand, Pisti sitting next to him with a smile on her face as she talked about some of the animals they kept on their grounds.

Masrur sat next to Drakon, the two silent but Drakon was accompanied by a beautiful woman. Saher was a lovely lady, and cared for everyone greatly, she was the perfect wife for Drakon.

Hinahoho talked with Yamuraiha, who was in fact no pureblood whatsoever. She had impressive abilities for a lesser vampire like herself, and Sinbad was more than happy to let her join the family.

Aladdin and Alibaba were told to help with sorting the harnesses in the stable, as Sinbad had told the stablehands he was planning to go to a meeting for the vampires in the town. 

Morgiana worked with the servants that were at the meeting, refilling drinks and such.

Sinbad waited for Ja’far, whom had to get dressed after he informed everyone of the sudden and urgent meeting.

Sinbad waited at the doors to the meeting hall, seeing his beloved walk out from behind a corner dressed in his formal attire once again.

Sinbad smiled as he gently took Ja’far’s hand, “Get a good rest tonight, we head out in the morning.”

He gently kissed Ja’far before the two headed in.

The meeting hall fell into silence as Sinbad walked in with Ja’far, the two sitting at the end of the table as the other purebloods turned to look at them.

Ja’far sat down at the end of the table, Sinbad remaining standing as he spoke.

“I know this was a rare occurrence, but this meeting is very urgent. But, this entire mansion and those who live in it are at danger. Judar hadn’t been seen for a while up until that attack not too long ago.”

Everyone was listening intently, even Morgiana and Hakuryuu were listening to the meeting.

“I’m not letting that attack pass as Judar just suddenly appearing. It’s very unusual for him to leave us alone for the time he did, and we know he didn’t just sit around or sleep for 100 years,” Sinbad continued, Ja’far nodding before he stood up, signaling he wanted to speak.

“When Judar attacked me that night, his aura felt.... different. It was as if it was not Judar in the room but someone else. He also smelled heavily of blood, more vampiric blood than human blood,” Ja’far said, the other purebloods now conversing about what their leader and his mate have said currently.

Hakuryuu turned to Morgiana, motioning for her to come over to him as the meeting continued.

Morgiana nodded, walking over and standing beside him, whispering softly, “This attack is obviously not just something minor.”

Hakuryuu nodded, “The attack seemed to have opened something in their minds.”

“I know Judar is after me, but I have a feeling his intentions are far more darker than we’ve thought,” Sinbad said, Ja’far sitting back down as he listened.

“Anyone else have anything they want to say?” Sinbad asked the purebloods, Pisti raising her hand quickly.

“Yes, Pisti?”

“I have seen a recent change in the animals’ moods over the last few weeks, and they’ve been acting weird.”

Sinbad nodded, “Keep an eye on their behavior, see if you can link it to anything.”

Pisti nodded before the meeting hall fell into silence.

“Anyone else?” Sinbad asked, but the silence remained.

He sighed, “This meeting is now over, but expect another one soon as the days go on. You are dismissed.”

The vampires started getting up, conversing softly with one another as they headed for the door, Sinbad and Ja’far staying behind.

Hakuryuu followed behind Sharrkan, Morgiana retreating to the kitchen to help out before the servants were told to head to bed.

As the door closed, leaving only Sinbad and Ja’far in the room, the pale haired pureblood sighed.

“We’ve had peace for nearly 100 years, but now with Judar’s recent attack, we’ve been thrown back into defense mode.”

Sinbad nodded, “Judar is an unpredictable pureblood, with intentions left unknown to us. But I feel a storm brewing, and this one will be larger than the the last one.”

“You mean the war?”

“Yes, there is a war coming, and it’s much stronger and will produce more bloodshed.”

Sinbad stopped, noticing how tense Ja’far was now, “My apologies, my love.”

Ja’far nodded, standing up and heading for the door, “I’m going to get ready, I advise you do too.”

Sinbad watched as his lover left the room, leaving the pureblood all alone in the meeting hall.

He had to stop Judar, and keep him from taking more lives.

He took so many, nearly equivalent to the number of purebloods slain by the blades of hunters.

Sinbad sighed once more before he headed to his room, where Ja’far was already getting ready.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Alibaba stepped back before the horse could trample him, the large, black stallion full of energy after being locked in his stall for a long time.

“Hey! Woah, boy!” Alibaba said before Pisti showed up and calmed the horse down.

“There, there,” Pisti said as she stroked his nose before leading him to the carriage.

Alibaba sighed as Aladdin walked over, leading a much calmer horse.

“Are you okay, Alibaba?” Aladdin asked as Pisti walked back to lead the horse Aladdin had to the carriage.

“Yeah, I’m just not used to dealing with horses like these,” Alibaba said as he walked out to see the horses hitched to the carriage.

Then, Sinbad walked out, dressed formally in a white shirt with a cravat, which had a ruby surrounded by silver. He had on a black waistcoat, covered in elegant and intricate designs. He had on black pants and black dress shoes, and of course, his mate was beside him.

Ja’far had a long coat on that had white fur underneath it, protecting him from the cold night. The coat had a golden chain connecting and securing the coat, and Ja’far was wearing a white dress shirt underneath. His attire was similar to Sinbad’s.

Sinbad opened the door to the black carriage, golden curtains hanging from the window which was surrounded by golden details. Ja’far stepped in first, Sinbad stepping in last and sitting across from him as they pulled the curtains over the window. 

Pisti waved as the driver flicked the reins and the horses began trotting down the street, delivering the two to their destination.

Aladdin and Alibaba watched as the carriage disappeared, the clopping of the horse’s hooves getting fainter and fainter as they trotted away.

\- - - - - - - -

Hakuryuu put his hand in the pocket of his waistcoat, pulling out the necklace as he walked behind Sharrkan.

They were heading to the stable, for Sharrkan wanted to ride his stallion as a way to take his mind off things.

Kouha and Koumei were in the back of the stable, cleaning the tack and making sure everything was ready to be used.

Hakuryuu caught sight of Kouha and Koumei and smiled to acknowledge them, before hearing Sharrkan say, “How about you stay here. You will get eaten out there.”

Hakuryuu swallowed but nodded, hurrying over to Koumei and Kouha.

“Kouha! Koumei!” He said in a hushed voice, “I have something to show you.”

He pulled out the necklace and Kouha grabbed it immediately, examining the moon pendent.

“Hey, Koumei, this could fit in the slab of stone we found,” Kouha said, Hakuryuu tilting his head in confusion.

“Come on, we’ll show you,” Koumei said as the three headed over to the hidden stone, and Kouha placed the pendent inside the moon indention.

It fit perfectly.

They watched as the stone shook for a bit, before stopping. Kouha took the lead and tried to move it.

It was now very light, and Kouha moved it out of the way, only to reveal a box lined with gold inside.

Hakuryuu grabbed it and tried to open it, but couldn’t.

“Wait, there’s a keyhole,” Kouha said, pointing to the top.

Indeed there was, but they didn’t have the key.

Now, their minds were filled with confusion and curiosity as they continued to stare at the mysterious box, and wondered what was inside the intriguing box. 

\- - - - - - -

Kouen sighed as he walked in his chains. 

He was currently being led down to the dinner hall to be fed.

Sinbad didn’t want their prized hostage to starve to death after all.

Kouen was very much aggravated at how he was being handled, like property or an exotic pet.

The smell of freshly cooked food hit his nose as he felt his stomach rumble with hunger.

He had forgotten the last time he had ever ate at this place, and he was seated at the edge of the table.

He watched as the chefs brought out some food, which were very well cooked and looked delicious.

He got some of the fish and started eating a small bite, seeing the red headed vampire across the room, watching him.

Kouen felt his mouth water as he savored the taste. The fish was delicious.

There were several other meats and vegetables, some rare and some not.

He caught eye of some desserts, vanilla cakes decorated with intricate flowers and designs that resembled lace.

He continued to eat, wolfing down the food like a starving man at an all you can eat buffet. 

Kouen soon became stuffed, and excused himself before the red head stopped him, “I am escorting you back to Sinbad’s room.”

Kouen swallowed but nodded, following behind the tall man as they passed multiple paintings and mysterious doors.

He soon saw the painting of the battle, and sneakily walked over to read the small gold plaque on the bottom.

But, before he could read it, he saw a bulge on the all too familiar pureblood sword in the leader’s hand, and found a pocket containing what appeared to be a key.

He shoved the key into his pocket before catching up to the pureblood as he was led back to Sinbad’s large room.


End file.
